Caught You Under The Mistletoe
by ThisIsACabbeth
Summary: Kanji catches Souji under the mistletoe. Simple as that. One-shot. KanjixSouji


Caught You Under The Mistletoe

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA CHARACTERS!**_

_**So yeah…THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS THING! It was snowing and I got inspired, and then rushed to finish it later. XD**_

How did he get set up with this…? Yukiko had called everybody and told them to come to the inn that afternoon after school. In addition to this…little surprise…it was cold, it was snowing, and did Souji mention that it was cold? He huddled in his flimsy jacket as he watched the snow fall from the front porch of Yasogami High.

"Senpai?" a voice from behind him made him jump about two feet. He whipped around him and saw none other than Kanji Tatsumi there, looking very cozy in a heavy jacket.

"H-H-H-Hey K-K-Kanji-i-i…" Souji chattered, as he started trembling as a gush of cold wind rushed through him.

"Geez Senpai…did you forget a heavy jacket?" Kanji stepped up and shook his head. "I thought you were smarter than that Senpai." Souji shot him a glare and shivered again, his teeth chattering violently. Kanji shook his head and smirked. "Are you going to Yukiko-senpai's?" he asked, looking at Souji out of the corner of his eye.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah…" Souji pouted as another shivering fit met him again.

"Geez man…I can never forget how skinny you are," Kanji sighed and took off his heavy coat, to reveal that he had on another hoodie underneath it. "Here, you need it more than I do."

Souji looked at Kanji and took it gently, wrapping it around him. It was really big on him, reaching almost to his knees, where it reached to Kanji's hips. "T-T-Thanks Kanji…" Souji looked up at Kanji with sincere eyes.

Kanji caught Souji's gaze with his own, and looked away quickly, noticing his cheeks getting a bit warm. "No problem Senpai…do you want to walk to Yukiko-senpai's together?" Souji nodded in response and stepped out into the frozen wonderland. "If this keeps up…we'll have to watch the Midnight Channel…" Kanji let out a sigh, which was easily visible in the frosty air.

"Forget about that for now…" Souji said, huddling into the jacket. He found himself breathing in the scent of the jacket more than he should have…it smelt really good. Either Kanji wore good cologne, or he just had great body wash. He shook his head clear of those thoughts as they continued their brisk walk toward the Amagi Inn, neither saying a word except a few words about school how their families were doing.

"I wonder who's gonna be there…" Kanji said aloud as he breathed in deeply, his lungs getting filled to the brink with icy oxygen that chilled him.

"Knowing Yukiko…she invited everybody," Souji responded, once again finding himself breathing in the jacket's scent deeply.

"Yeah…" Kanji breathed out, watching his breath become steam and slowly dissipate into the air. "Hey Senpai?" he stopped suddenly and looked at Souji, who also stopped and looked back at him, half of his face covered from the cold in the collar of the jacket. "What's it like…?"

"What's it like where?" came the muffled reply.

"At a Christmas party…you know…" Kanji kicked a rogue pile of snow. "I've never been to one…and you seem like you'd be a guy who knows a lot about them, seeing as you're popular and all that."

Souji blinked innocently and shuffled slightly to keep his feet warm. "Well…It's just when a bunch of friends get together and have fun…it's just…well…it's just themed for the season I guess." Souji frowned in though. How could he describe the joy of a Christmas party to someone who had never been to one? Quickly, he pulled out his phone and texted Yukiko with frozen fingers.

"_**Yukiko, Kanji has never had a Christmas party. We need to change that.**_"

He didn't need to wait long.

"_**What did you think the surprise was?! :) Come quickly! See you there!**_"

Souji smiled and looked up at Kanji with cold, pink-tinted cheeks. He grabbed the blonde's hands, and found them surprisingly warm. "Come on Kanji!"

"W-Whoa!" Kanji was being dragged toward the Amagi Inn faster than he would've thought. "What's this all about Senpai?!" he glared slightly as his senpai continued to drag him through the frozen streets of Inaba.

"You'll see." The mischievous look on Souji's face was undeniable; Kanji was in for one hell of a night.

They soon arrived at the Amagi Inn, panting from their run, and their faces pink from the rush of cold air they got when they were running. They entered and were greeted by one of the staff, and were escorted to one of the private rooms.

"Hey you two!" Yosuke grinned, a bottle of apple cider in his hands. "It's about time you showed up!"

Kanji blinked as he looked around. The whole place was light up with red and green. Garland and tinsel were strewn here and there, and candles were burning in the window. Incense was burning, and he knew it was the smell of pine trees and holly. "A-Amazing…" Kanji mumbled softly, Souji being the only one hearing it.

Yukiko soon appeared with Chie and Teddie, each holding a tray of goodies. "Ah! There you two are!"

"We were thinking you weren't gonna show!" Chie grinned as she handed each of them a gingerbread man cookie.

"What's this…?" Kanji asked, looking at the cookie like an alien.

"It's gingerbread. Eat it, it's good." Souji replied, biting the head off of his own and savoring the unique taste of the cookie.

Kanji looked at the man-shaped treat one more time before nibbling the arm of the cookie and letting his eyes open wide as the new flavor exploded into his mouth. "It's delicious!" he exclaimed, looking at Souji with a surprised expression. Souji answered him with a smile and finished his cookie, sitting next to Yosuke and getting some cider.

"So, how's your first Christmas party?" Yukiko appeared behind Kanji and smiled sweetly.

Kanji jumped slightly and looked behind him. "W-Well…it's very…colorful," he admitted, crossing his arms as he looked for the right words to express it.

"Souji-kun told me that this would be your first party," Kanji looked at her. "So I made a few adjustments to make it a Christmas party just for you!"

"R-Really?!" Kanji was startled. Souji and Yukiko did this…for him?

"Souji-kun really cares about you, you know," Yukiko looked up at the taller, but younger male. "He always tells me of how many times you save him when we go into the other world."

Kanji blinked and flushed slightly. It had been a slight…habit of his to save his leader from certain death recently. He didn't know why, his body just moved on its own. He got chewed out for it later, but it earned him a very thankful glance from Souji. "Y-Yeah…"

"Listen…do you know about mistletoe?" Yukiko looked up at Kanji and smiled slyly. Kanji shook his head and Yukiko motioned for him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear…

"WHAT!?" he exploded as he heard what the trick behind catching someone under the mistletoe was.

Yukiko shushed him and saw that everyone had looked over for a second, then had gone back to what they had been doing…but Kanji had seen Souji's gaze linger on him for a moment, before Yosuke made a joke and he began laughing. Kanji flushed again and realized he actually wanted to catch his senpai under the mistletoe!

"C-Could you make it happen, Yukiko-senpai?" Kanji looked at the shorter girl and got a thumbs-up.

"Leave it to me!" was her answer. She quickly ran to Chie, and they ran off together, giggling.

"H-Hey…Senpai?" Kanji walked up to Souji and Yosuke.

"What's up Kanji?" Yosuke smiled joyfully, looked like he was having fun. And who knows where Teddie went off to. Probably flirting with some employee on the job again…Souji just smiled sweetly at Kanji, he was still wearing his jacket too.

Kanji flushed slightly at Souji's smile. "Mind if I get some cider?" he asked, looking away from Souji before he turned beet red.

"No problem Kanji!" Yosuke smiled and blinked. He was out of cider. "Let me go get some more in the kitchen." He stood up and trotted into the kitchen, where he winked to Chie and Yukiko. "They're all yours guys!" he watched from the little window, just out of sight from the two.

"Let's do it!" Chie exclaimed and she whipped out and quickly taped up the mistletoe above the kitchen door. "Perfect!" she whispered, escaping back into the kitchen to watch the scene unfold.

"Thanks again for the jacket, Kanji," Souji said, smiling sweetly at the taller, younger teen.

"It's no problem Senpai…" Kanji kept avoiding eye contact with Souji.

"Are you feeling okay, Kanji?" Souji asked, putting his hand on Kanji's arm. Kanji blushed and noticed how small his hands were compared to his own.

"I…I'm fine!" Kanji snapped back, regretting it as Souji's eyes had a slight hurt in them.

"Yosuke's taking a long time…I'll go check up on him," Souji stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

"Ah…Senpai, wait!" Kanji got up as well and followed him. The two got as far as the kitchen door, until Kanji grabbed Souji's wrist gently and spun him around, then glanced up and blushed furiously.

"Kanji…?" Souji blinked and looked up as well, turning slightly red as he saw the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe. He looked up at the taller, younger male and smiled softly. He poked him, who was still looking up at the mistletoe in disbelief.

"H-Huh?" Kanji looked down at the shorter, older male.

"Caught you under the mistletoe," Souji said with a smile that made Kanji melt. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips against Kanji's, closing his eyes at the softness of the younger boy's mouth. He was kind of expecting rough lips…

Kanji however, was in a whole other world. His mind was whirling, his knees were shaking, he was sure his cheeks were on fire, and he knew that if it wasn't for him being a man, he would've fainted by now.

Souji soon pulled away from the simple kiss and smiled at the red-faced Kanji. "Merry Christmas Kanji," he walked into the kitchen and saw everybody there smiling at him. "You guys…saw?" he asked simply. They all nodded and he shrugged and got the fresh cider, walking out and grabbing Kanji's arm and leading him to the table. He poured them some fresh drinks and never left his side for the rest of the party.

_**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Yeah, ending sucked. I know there's some OOC-ness in here, I was bored, it was snowing, and I kind of like KanjixSouji. So here ya go. XD**_


End file.
